There is always a new day
by ARadomperson
Summary: Trent, just moved from France to Canada. He goes to Wawanaqua High School. There, he meets a lot of people. There is also a girl who caught his heart. Gwen. But, she is in a relationship. But, what happens, when her boyfriend, Wendell dissapears, Gwen, Trent, Duncan and Courtney, go looking for him, something changes... TxG, but also DxC and a lot of friendships... Please R
1. A new day

**Hi I know I should update a new chapter for 'This isn't what I hoped for' or 'I'm not supposed to love you' But I really felt the need to write something TxG related. I'll try to update regularly for each story, and decided, that one week I will be writing/updating This isn't what I hoped for, the next one : 'I'm not supposed to love you ect…' It will start the next week. (It will be a 'This isn't what I hoped for week) **

**Anyway, on with the story.**

Trent's P.O.V

I sighed, looking at the enormous building before my eyes. I was nervous, and anyone who knew me could easily tell this. Anyone would be. I just moved out to Canada. It all happened so quickly…

{_Flashback_}

_Trent was just coming back from his school. He loved France so much. He had so much friends in there. His best friend, Bryan was walking with him, both of them joking about their teachers, when Camille, Trent's girlfriend joined them, and Bryan excused himself, while giving Trent a knowing wink and a smirk. Camille pecked him on the cheek._

"_How are you, my love?" She asked him. He smiled at her._

"_Better, now that you're with me." She giggled, blushing, and slapped him on his shoulder playfully._

"_Stop doing this." She said, still giggling. _

"_Doing what?" He asked, smirking at her.  
"Making me blush!" She said.  
"Aw, but I can't help this! It's the truth!" He told her truthfully. She blushed fiercely, before kissing with him on the sunset. He walked her home, and came back to his own._

"_Ah, Trent here you are. Dad and I have some very important news for you. Please, sit next to your brothers." His mother greeted him. She was a woman in early thirties. She had long dark brown hair, and green eyes. It had the same colors as Trent's. Curious, he sat next to his older, and only, brother Ted. Their younger sister, Angelica, was sitting on the other side of Ted._

"_Children. My boss, he…gave me a promotion-!" Our cheers cut him off._

"_YES!" I yelled pumping my fist in the air.  
"FINALLY!" Angelica was jumping, clapping.  
"AWESOME!" Ted started to dance a weird dance. Then, we all stopped, hugged our dad, and said in unison_

"_YOU DESERVED IT!" He smiled, and hugged us back. But soon, his smile faded into a frown._

"_What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at all of us, and sighed._

"_Because of my promotion, we're moving out….to Canada." My heart broke._

{_End Flashback_}

"Hey, you there. You new?" I turned around, and saw a guy, about my age. He had a green Mohawk. He had light blue eyes, at least seven pierce rings, a unibrow. He wore a dark t-shirt, with a skull and blood around it. I nodded, unable to speak.

"Duncan." He said, extending his hand.

"Trent." I said, shaking his hand.

"You new in town?" He asked. I looked at him shocked.

"How did you know?"

"Well, most of times, guys like you don't stand alone before this hole we call school. You know, you look like the popular kind of guy. The one all the girls like, and all the guys appreciate. I looked at him confused.

"I always thought girls liked bad boys. You know the you kind of type. And yes, I am new in town." He shrugged.

"Well, some girls DO seem to dig me, but I already have my eyes on one of them." He said. As we talked, more people seemed to arrive. Two guys, one blonde with a cowboy hat, a pink shirt and jeans, and the second one with darker skin, brown hair, a green t-shirt with a D, and jeans came to us, and both high-fived Duncan.

"Yo man! How are you doing? Oh, who is this guy?" The blonde guy asked, probably not caring about Duncan's well being. He looked at me, with blue eyes.

"Trent, this is Geoff, Geoff, this is Trent."  
"Nice to meet you man!" The blonde guy- Geoff exclaimed, fist bumping with me.

"You too.

"DJ, this is Trent. Trent, DJ" The other guy waved.

"DJ?" I asked astonished. This is the first time I heard such a name.

"Short version of Devon Johnson" He explained. I nodded. Suddenly, the gate opened, and together with DJ, Geoff and Duncan, I walked into the school. Fortunately, in 'Wawanaqua High School' people send to you your schedule by email, so all I had to do, is check what class I'm in.

"What do you start with Trent?" Asked me Duncan.

"History. With…Blaineley? What kind of name is that?" I asked them.

"Her real name is even worse. Mildred." DJ whispered to me.

""and what about you guys?" I asked.

"Science." They all replied at once.

"Sorry Trent." Apologized DJ, before together with Geoff and Duncan, walking away.

I sighed, before going into my classroom. There, I saw a Goth sitting all alone, doodling in a book. I was speechless. She was beautiful. She had pale skin, that contrasted with her dark eyes, and blue lips. Hr hair was black, with teal stripes. When I finally caught my breat again, I decided to sit down next to her.

"Hi. I'm Trent." I said, looking at her. She looked up, and saw me. Her dark, like coal eyes gazed into mine, lime green ones. I smiled, a friendly smile. She didn't smile.

"Gwen." Her response was cold.

"What are you drawing?" I asked. She glared at me.

"None of your business." She told me. I was hurt. Why was she so…. Cold?  
"Hey, I'm just trying to make a conversation. I didn't mean to offend you, or something like this-" Before I could finish, Gwen stood up, took her bag, and changed places. I sighed, and saw her sketchbook. Quickly, I took it, and saw sketches, that were really good, They were so realistic. One caught my attention. I saw Gwen, Duncan, DJ, Geoff, and four other people two guys, two girls. I closed the sketchbook. _I shouldn't look into it. It's her personal thing._ I told myself. I looked around the room, and saw Gwen. I stood up, and walked over to her. When she heard me walk towards her, she groaned.

"What do you want" She snapped angrily.. I posed the sketchbook on her desk.

"You … You forgot it." I said nervously. She looked at me, wide-eyed, before smiling slightly.

"thanks Trent." I smiled back at her, before, a girl yelled.

"Oh look! The Goth slut! Already finding yourself a new boyfriend, Gwenny?" The girl had long black hair. She was wearing a red top, and skinny shorts.

"Oh, shut it Heather." Gwen replied. I quickly came back to my place. _So, gwen has a boyfriend, and hates Heather. Ok. Nice to know..._ I thought. Maybe, Canada wasn't really that bad?

**So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Don't care about it? Please, read and review!**


	2. Accident

Gwen's P.O.V

I was walking down the hallway, towards the schools' cafeteria, when somebody covered my eyes. I started screaming, and kicking and punching the air.

"Whoa, Calm down Girl!" I recognized this voice.

"Leshawna?" I asked, hoping it was her.

"Of course Girl!" The hands went away, I Spun around, and saw two of my best friends. Leshawna and Bridgette.

"Hey girls!" I said, smiling at them. They smiled back.

"Girl you should've seen yourself!" Leshawna Said, smiling.

"Yeah you totally freaked out!" Bridgette said while trying hard, but failing, not to laugh.

"Mhh." I said, thinking about the 'Trent' guy.

"Gwen? Are you ok?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah...No." I replied.

"Was it Heather again? I swear, one of these days I'm gonna kill her!" Leshawna exclaimed. I shook my head, and explained them in details about the whole 'Trent' thing. When they heard the description, they gasped.

"Oh, my! We're so sorry for you Gwen!" They both replied in unison.

"What's the matter? Did something happened to Gwen?" Wendell my boyfriend came, looking at Me, care in his eyes.

"Well...not really." I explained everything to him, and he hugged me. "Listen Gwen... I know this guy looks just like your father, but you shouldn't jugde him by his looks. This won't be easy, I know, but you could give him a chance..."

"Brayan, I know that you're right, it's just that... It isn't so easy, when you look from my point of view. My father... First he leaves me, mom and Kevin alone, and then, he comes back, and almost succeded at raping me, and now, a guy who looks just like him comes into my history classroom, and sits next to me... I just can't stop thinking that it's something more than a coincidence... Alghough, I do feel bad about snapping at him..." I said, looking away. Before I realized it, I was staring in the gray eyes of my boyfriend.

"Please Gwen. Give him a chance... For me. But if he steps out of line, we beat him up. Okay?" I smiled slightly.

"Kay."

"Hey, let's grab something to eat before maths." Leshawna told us. We agreed and went to the cafeteria. When we finally took our food, we sat down at our usual spot, next to Reaper, Pixie Corpse, Geoff, DJ, Duncan and Marilyn.

"Hey guys." We greeted them, and they greeted us as well.

"Hey, Gwen, there is a new guy in the school-" Duncan started.

"Who looks just like my father, and who's name is Trent?" I asked, and he looked at me, obviously surprised.

"How do you know?" He asked me.

"I have history with him."

"Oh."

Suddenly, I saw Trent walking towards us, a little smile of hope on his lips. Geoff saw him as well, and yelled.

"Hey Trent! Come sit with us!" Trent approached us, but a few meters away from us, Alejandro sneaked behind him, and pushed him towards us. Caught by surprise, Trent flew towards us. His plate flew up in the air, and Trent collided with the table, falling down, our plates falling on him, the table as well. Alejandro smirked and took a few stapes back, only to have Trent's plate colliding on his head. I looked over at Trent, and helped the others putting the table back. I held down a gasp, when I saw his bruised body.

"Quickly! We need to get him to the infirmary!" Bridgette yelled. All together, we took his body, and ran to the infirmary. The lady took him in, and told us to wait outside. Once we were outside, I spotted Alejandro with Heather and their group. I growled. Once the rest of the group saw them, they growled as well. Then, Duncan, Leshawna, Bryan, Reaper, Pixie Corpse, Marilyn and I went straight to their group, ready to kick their asses.

"And then, he collided with the table, and all the plates fell on him." Alejandro finished, and everyone else laughed.

"I think you forgot the part when HIS plate fell on YOUR head. It still smells like rotten fish... Oh wait, it ALWAYS does!" Marilyn yelled at him from behind, and we all laughed, high fiving her. Alejandro jumped and turned around, anger in his eyes.

"They do NOT!" He screamed.

"They DO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Um...for your information, they DO!" Once Leshawna said those words, they attacked us.

Trent's P.O.V

I suddenly sat up, sweating and gasping for air. I blinked a few times. I was in a white room. Everything was white. From the door, to the extremely polished ceiling.

"Where am I?" I asked, not even waiting for an answer.

"The infirmary." I spun around, and saw a girl, in my age. She had black hair in ponytails and tan skin. She was wearing a green t-shirt, and black shorts.

I groaned, and took my head into my head. It hurt very much.

"I wouldn't touch your head if I was you." The girl told me.

"Who are you? What's your name? Why am I here? Where are the others? How-" I had so many questions in my mind but the girl shushed me.

"Calm down. I am Katie. I work here during breaks because I want to become a nurse. Your friends, or, how I call them, 'The weird group' came running here with you. Geoff explained that you were just walking towards them during lunch, when Alejandro sneaked up from behind you, and pushed you towards the table. Apparently, the table and all of their plates fell on your head." She explained. I winced. That would explain the numb feeling in my head.

"Wait, why do you call them 'the weird group'?" I asked her.

"Well, since Reaper, Pixie Corpse, Geoff, DJ, Duncan and Marilyn, Leshawna, Gwen, Bridgette and Wendell don't seem the kind of people being friends." She answered.

"Let me guess. You are the kind of person who goes for the stereotypes." I mumbled angrily.

"I don't," her voice was angry now, "It's just that by looking at them you can see this." The way she looked at me made me flinch and look down.

"Sorry about snapping at you. I guess having your reputation ruined at the first day of school-" She shushed me again.

"Don't worry about your 'fall' if anyone should be ashamed, it's Alejandro. He wouldn't even punch you face-to-face. And to think most of girls love him because of his 'hotness'. Poor them." She said. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Well, anyway, you should stay here, or do you prefer me to call your parents?" Katie asked.

"No, I'm fine, really-" Before I could finish, she shushed me again. She loves shushing me or what?

"Yeah, right. Don't play games with me. First you say you're fne, than, when you stand up, you vomit. I'll call your mom. What's your name?"

"Trent."

"Kay." She dialed my house number.

"Hello? Mrs. Toddfroster?" She asked. I looked at her surprised. How did she know my family name?

"My name is Katie. Katie Anderson. Your son had an accident, and is now in the school's infirmary. Could you please take him home?" A few moments of silence.

"Oh, it's nothing hard. His table and a lot of plates fell onto his head. Yes, I will send someone to give him the homework. Thank you, Mrs. Toddfroster." She hang up.

"How do you know my last name?" I asked.

"I saw it in your notebooks." She replied.

"Who will you send with the homework?"

"Someone who has the same lessons and teachers as you." She replied. I was about to ask another question, when my mother ran in.

"Trent? Sweetie are you alright?" She asked, seating next to me. I nodded. She looked over at Katie.

"I'm really sorry for all the trouble-" Katie cut her off. Okay, this really is a hobby of hers.

"Trent was no trouble at all. The person I will send should come to your house around seven." My mom nodded, I thanked Katie, and told her goodbye. She smiled, and told me goodbye as well. My mother and I went out, and she drove me to my house.

Courtney's P.O.V

I was just walking down the corridor, when I saw a fight outside. I ran to the place of the fight, and saw Duncan, Leshawna, Wendell , Reaper, Pixie Corpse, Marilyn and Gwen, who were fighting againstb Alejandro, Heather, Lightning, Justin, Anne Maria, Lindsay, Scott and Staci.

"STOP IT!" I yelled. No one listened.

"STOP IT! OR I'LL CALL A TEACHER, OR THE PRINCIPAL! NOT TO MENTION, I'LL SUE YOU ALL!" this got to them. They let go of their opponents.

"Well, look who's here. Little miss goody-goody." I glared at Heather, while the rest of her group just laughed. I saw Wendell along with Gwen holding Duncan before he could attack them again.

"At least Courtney's got dignity! Not to mention, she isn't a slut unlike you!" Leshawna yelled. I was surprised. Leshawna hated me! I saw Duncan and her exchange knowing glances.

"Thanks." He said.  
"Welcome." Was her reply. Duncan looked at me, and I realized how bruised he was.

"Duncan! You better go to the infirmary!" I said, running towards him. He smirked at my expression.

"Only if go with me. As a date." I glared at him.

"This is serious Duncan! You can get some kind of infection!"  
"Meh, it's only a bit of bruises!"  
"A bit? Are you mad? You have a black eye! For Peter's sake!" I yelled. He was still smirking.

"I will go to the infirmary, only if you agree to go to a dinner with me." He said, looking at me. I understood. I smirked my own kind of smirk, and went closer ot him.

"Sure I'll go with you." I whispered in a flirting manner. He looked at me wide eyed, grinning.

"Really?" I was so close to him. I stopped smirking, and frowning instead, and kicked him in his groin. HARD.

"No." His face was full of pain, as he fell on his knees, his hands on his manhood, whimpering.

Noah's P.O.V

Finally. Seven pm. I'm done in here. I was smiling to myself slightly, thinking about my computer. Suddenly, somebody yelled my name. I turned around, and saw Katie running towards me, Cody by her side. My heart stopped beating, for a second, before beating quicklier than usual. My stomach was filled with butterflies, as I watched Katie run. She is so beautiful.

"Noah, could you go at 21 Everett Drive? Trent a new guy needs homework from all the lessons that were this afternoon. Alejandro-"  
"Took care of him. I know." I said sighing. I won't be able to resist. So, I went there.

**Hey people! I hope you liked this chapter! Pease, read and review! See ya soon! :D**


	3. Sadness

**Lilliflower98**

_I __like it! I hope you write another chapter!_

Than you very much it really means a lot :3 Mission completed xD

**Smiles1998**

_Hmm what's Noah up too?_

A little crush on Katie I suppose :3

**Luiza TDI**

_Oh, so that's why Gwen was so cold. Now I get it_

_Wendell? You're Gwen's boyfriend, right? Go away ._._

_He almost raped her? That's horrible!_

_Alejandro is such a jerk -_- I hope they kick hiss ass_

_Awww Katie x Noah _

_Great chappie_

Yeah, along with everyone else :D Hey, right now Wendell is the best person that Gwen met. For now. Let her be happy with him for a while. IKR? My mind gives me horrible ideas! D: Yup. I hope they'll kick his ass so hard that he'll go on Mars :P Notie! *Cheers* Thanks! Great review xD

**LadyIceCherry**

_Interesting story!_

Why, thank you very much :)

**xandra19**

_Poor Trent... I hope that he is ok._

_Continue and update soon please._

Aw, don't worry he's fine now :3 Request completed xD

**marinil**

_I know it's a TxG fic, but I loved Gwen's boyfriend too much. He really cares about her._

I agree so much! It is a TxG fanfic, but Wendell cares about her as well…I feel so horrible now. If I would make him a jerk it wouldn't be so hard for me to do what I'll do to him….DX

**Ok, this is my last chapter before the school starts, so the chapters will take more time to be written. Sorry.**

Noah's P.O.V

I shrugged when I saw this guy's house. It was an enormous green mansion. Nothing special if you ask me. I knocked and a girl at least two years younger than me opened. She was rather skinny. She had long brown hair and grey eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked rudely.

"Am I at Toddfroster's house?" I asked. She nodded.

"I came here to give homework to Trent." I told her. She nodded and let me in.

"Trent!" She shouted. "You have a guest!" The door on my left opened, and a guy around my age with long black hair and lime green eyes came out. He looked at me, extending his hand.

"Trent." He presented himself. I took his hand.

"Noah." We shook hands. He smiled at me, and led me to his room. It looked as if somebody cleaned it a few seconds ago. He told me to sat down on a chair, and in order to be polite I did so. I gave him my agenda and my books so he could copy the homework and the lesson, while I looked around the room. I saw posters of bands, and photos of Trent. Sometimes he was alone, in some with friends. Mostly, Trent was with a ginger girl. She was beautiful. Onyx eyes, pale skin, and a smile that could light up the whole world.

"Her name's Camille. She was my girlfriend back in France." I looked towards the source of sound. Trent was looking at the photo I looked at before, a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry." My whisper was barely audible. He looked at me, a sad smile on his face.

"Don't worry. And thanks." He told me, giving me my agenda back. We shook our hands, before I went out. After a few steps, I looked into Trent's window. I saw him holding Camille's photo, a single tear brushing his cheek.

Gwen's P.O.V

I smiled when I heard Geoff's voice.

"Gwen! Dudette!" He yelled, running towards me.

"Yeah Geoff?" I asked turning to face him. He panted before replying.

"This Friday I'm throwing a party. Wanna come?" He asked. I thought for a while. _I don't like parties... No one invited me to a party before... The whole School will be there... My friends and I will get a chance to embarrass Heather and some others... My dad... Geoff knows how he looks, he won't Let him in, besides he lives near, only two blocks away..._

"I'll go." My voice surprised me a little. I sounded... Rebellious? Yes, exactly. Rebellious. Geoff grinned at me, and together, we walked towards our houses, making jokes About Heather's stupid group. He walked me to my house, and waited for me to give him thumbs up, so he knew everything was all right. I smiled when I gave him two thumbs up. He smiled back, and we waved to each other, before he started to make his way to his house. I was watching him from the window, my smile fading. All of this was made in order to keep me safe from my father. I sighed sadly, before going into my room, a single tear brushing my face. Why did my father had to be such a jerk?

**So, did you like it? I hope you did! CYA!**


	4. More mysteries

**mariforever: **

**I hope Gwen's father comes back! I think he isn't such a jerk, maybe...**

**It's your opinion.**

**Luiza TDI:**** In respose to your response to my review:**

**Well, you know me, I'm a hardcore Gwent shipper -3- But since they're gonna be together at the end I'm good. And I like giving my friends long reviews ;)**

**Anyway, great chapter. The part that Gwen thinks about her father is really sad**

**In response to your response to my response to your review:**

**Yes, I did realize that xD They will be, I promise you ;* Long reviews FTW!**

**Yeah, I agree…. :'(**

**Xandra19:**

**AAWWW! Trent misses Camille. That's sad**

**Yeah, it is**

**As always, I only own the idea of the story**

Trent's P.O.V

My eyes flew open. I didn't know the place where I was. I looked around. I was in a place that looked like prison, yet everything was white. Suddenly, I saw Camille. She was glaring at me, tears forming in her eyes.

"Camille? Cam-cam? What's the matter?" I asked running towards her. She glared at me even more, and took a few steps away.

"Don't call me that." She hissed. I stopped in my tracks, and looked at her, hurt.

"But Camille-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Don't say another word. Was all of this planned? I'm sure it was!" She yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. What was planned?

"This!" She yelled, ripping the sleeves of her shirt. Much to my horror, I saw

cuts made with a knife or a razor. I'm not sure. My eyes opened wide, my jaw dropped.

"What? How? Why? But I don't…" She sighed.

"I'm bullied at school. And your 'so-called' best friend, Bryan…. he's my main bully." My eyes got wide, but Camille started to fade away.

"Camille! WAIT!" I yelled, but it was too late. I sat up. It was midnight. Was all of this true? I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Not after what I saw. I decided to get a bit of fresh air. When I went out, I heard a noise, and saw a running shadow, but I didn't really care, and so, after a few minutes of being outside, I went back inside.

*IN THE MORNING*

"Hey dudes." I fist-bumped Geoff, DJ, Duncan and who they introduced me to as Reaper and Wendell. Wendell looked at me intensively, and it made me uncomfortable.

"Hey dudes, there's a party at mine. This Friday. Wanna come?" Geoff asked. They all agreed.

"You should know, that Geoff is this school's party animal. Once there's a party, it's almost a sin not to come." DJ explained. I nodded slowly, before agreeing.

"Hey y'all." I turned around, and saw Gwen, with four different girls. Geoff introduced them as Pixie Corpse, Marilyn, Leshawna and Bridgette. Bridgette and Geoff started to make out, and so did Reaper and Marilyn. Much to my surprise, I saw Gwen and Wendell share a short, romantic kiss. When they finished, Gwen turned around to face me.

"Come with me Trent. I need to tell you something." She said. She sounded as cold as yesterday. I nodded, nervously. We walked away from group,

"So…what's up?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. She glared at me.

"Why are you here?" Her question weirded me out. I told her about the promotion, but she wasn't convinced.

"Yeah, right as if I would believe someone who-" the bell rang, and we had to go to different classes. All I could think of, was what did she meant?


	5. Some explanations

**Luiza TDI: In response to your response to my response to your response to my review (Jesus):  
You did? How come? ;P And yes, long reviews are the shit**

About the chapter: Wow, Trent had a dream, that maybe reveals that his former girlfriend is being bullied...?

Gwen, you're confusing him xD And me too

_**In response to your response to my response to your response to my response to your review (Jeez, so annoying -_-) :**_

_**I don't know, guess I can read your mind ;D Exactly.**_

_**Yes, you got that right. Gwen likes to confuse everyone, don't ask me why.**_

**xandra19: UUuuwww! I liked it. :)  
Continue and update soon please.**

_**Really? I'm glad you liked it :3**_

_**It wasn't soon... but I updated :D**_

"Hey, Duncan," I whispered to my neighbor during English, "What's Gwen's problem with me?" He tensed, and scrambled something on a piece of paper, before passing it to me. There were only two words written.

_After school._

Jeez, it must be really bad if Duncan didn't want to talk about it during class.

Finally, my Last hour here arrived. I smiled, going to French class, when I saw Heather and Alejandro going in as well. I cursed under my breath. Why them, out of everybody? With my sour mood, I walked in, only to smile when I saw Bridgette. I sat next to her.

"Hey."

"Hey, how are you?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Fine. You going at Geoff's this Friday?"

"Yeah. I suppose you are going too?" I nodded, and we smiled.

"So... Do you have any hobbies?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Well, I surf, swim, ride bicycle, and I listen to music. A lot. My favorites genres would be classic, jazz and country."

"I love country too!" I exclaimed. She smiled at me. For the rest of class we just passed notes, talking about our lives. I could see now what Geoff saw in Bridgette. She's nice, outgoing, and funny... But she couldn't compare to Gwen. They were both beautiful, but with different kinds of beauty. Finally the bell rang. I wrote down homework, before saying goodbye to Bridgette, and walking to the parking, where, I knew, Duncan would be. I saw him near a motorcycle of my dreams.

"Is that yours?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Dude, you must be so lucky. My parents would rather die than let me drive it."

"So would mine."

"Oh, I'm sorry, if I knew-"

"Dude, they aren't dead. They are cops. I'm a criminal. I do what I want."

"Oh. Ok... So, about-" he shushed me.

"Get on the motor. I don't want to talk about it here. Some people shouldn't be trusted in here." I did what he told me to do, and we sped off. I couldn't stop Marveling about the motor in my head. Finally, we arrived at a mansion. Duncan parked his motor, and led me upstairs. There was a room, locked with a locker. Duncan took out his Keys, and opened it, before letting me in.

"Sorry if it's a little messy."

A little wasn't the right word, because this room was a complete mess, but I decided not to say it out loud. Soon, Duncan and myself sat down, and Duncan warned at the beginning.

"Look, now I'm being nice, but if you hurt Gwen, or use this story against her, I swear, that I will personally make sure you won't hurt her anymore. Got it?" He didn't seem himself, there was something in him, that made me pale. He was so friendly with me, I completely forgot he was a criminal, who could easily hurt me, even kill me. I nodded, unable to do anything else.

"So, it all started when Gwen was just a little girl, five years old. She lived in England. Her father left her, her mother and her yet unborn little brother Kevin on their own. Then, when she was eight, her father came back. He kept on apologizing for leaving and stuff, so her mother remarried him. For the first year, he was a great father. Showing his love for everyone, you know, like a father is supposed to. Then, the second year, he started to abuse. He only abused Gwen. Her mother didn't know, her brother didn't understand. One day, the jerk decided to rape her," I gasped, horrified, "He almost succeeded, but fortunately, her mother finished work earlier, and she saw him. During the night, Gwen, Kevin and her mother ran away here." My brows furrowed.

"But... What do I have to do with all of it?" I asked. Duncan looked me in the eyes.

"He looks exactly like you." The realization came crashing on me like a lightning.

"She thinks I'm related to him? But my father has black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin!" Duncan put his hands up.

"I believe you. Gwen doesn't." I sighed.

"Well, thanks for telling me Duncan."

"You're welcome." With those words, I left his house, and came to mine. _Tomorrow, I'll try to find a way to make Gwen realize I'm not a bad guy. _I promised myself.

**Hello people! I know I didn't update for a long time. Shame on me, I know.**

**Um... I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you!**


End file.
